


Meu filhote

by AyzuLK



Series: Meu Pequeno [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark!Minato, Louco!Minato, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Pedófilo!Minato, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto precisa ser castigado por tentar impedir a fuga de Sasuke. E essa punição leva Minato a descobrir sobre os sentimentos de Kurama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu filhote

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO!  
> ESSA FIC NÃO É NADA FELIZ!  
> É DOENTE, REALMENTE DOENTE!  
> OLHEM OS AVISOS, É, ELES FAZEM TODO O SENTIDO!  
> SE FOREM LER, NÃO DIGAM QUE NÃO AVISEI.

Minato nunca deixava se de surpreender com as diferenças entre a mente de sua Kushina e seu Naruto. Sua linda Kushina tinha ume mente cheia de luz, com paredes brancas e todas as lembranças ruins eram trancadas atrás de portas, longe o bastante para não interferirem. Lembrava de estar lá algumas vezes, de frente aquela mesma cela em que estava agora, e ao mesmo tempo era tudo tão diferente.  
A mente do seu Naruto era escura, fria, em uma labirinto onde seria fácil se perder. E mais que tudo, no lugar da grande raposa dentro da cela, o que via dentro de seu Naruto era um corpo claramente humanoide, preso por correntes que ele mesmo criara ali.  
Parou de frente as barras, olhando com curiosidade na semi-escuridão, vislumbrando os cabelos vermelhos sangue, por um momento achando que seria sua Kushina, mas mudando de ideia ao perceber que a forma era masculina.  
-Kyuubi.  
Olhos vermelhos sangue o fitaram com ódio puro. Sentiu a força assassina fazerem as paredes tremerem, as correntes tencionando. Sorriu, surpreso. Então era isso.  
A raposa havia assumido uma forma humana. E olhando agora, com atenção, podia claramente perceber em quem ela havia se baseado. Ali, a sua frente, podia claramente estar o seu Naruto em uma versão mais velha, se houvesse puxado a seu lado Uzumaki em suas cores. A raposa havia entrado em sintonia com seu filho, assumido uma forma como a dele.  
A raposa o amava.  
Um grito ecoou entre as paredes, e viu a figura tentar se erguer, rosnando.  
-Maldito! Solte-o! Pare de machucá-lo!  
Minato franziu a testa, agora encarando livremente a raposa, enquanto ela soltava ameaças de sangue em sua direção. Minato podia sentir seu poder, mesmo com a prisão. Um poder demoníaco. Um poder forte o bastante para empurra-lo longe, enquanto outro poder o puxava de volta para a realidade.  
Abriu os olhos azuis, fitando a figura de seu filho abaixo de si, os azuis cheios de dor mas com uma determinação que há muito não via. Então ele havia o puxado de volta a força. Interessante.  
-Não...faça nada com Kurama... – a voz era para ter sido em ameaça, mas fraca demais fez o Namikaze apenas o olhar com curiosidade.  
-Kurama? Esse é o nome da Kyuubi então...- riu balançando a cabeça. Com as duas mãos firmes no quadril, empurrou-se mais para dentro do calor do seu filho e viu a expressão de dor em seus olhos. Apesar da interrupção, continuou com os movimentos lentos, profundos, chegando ao seu orgasmo logo depois. Penetrou fundo, o mantendo bem seguro apesar do corpo tentando se retorcer abaixo de si, se esvaziando dentro do corpo de seu lindo menino com um som gutural saindo de sua garganta. Permaneceu assim por alguns minutos, sua respiração normalizando.  
Saiu de dentro dele devagar, olhando fascinado o sêmen escorrendo para fora e caindo na cama, numa mistura rosada e sanguinolenta, junto a um gemido piedoso e fraco do seu Naruto.  
Os machucados estavam sumindo novamente, a raposa continuava o curando.  
E agora sabia o porquê.  
-Você fez até mesmo um demônio se apaixonar por você. – murmurou, puxando mais o corpo do seu filho contra si na cama, as mãos dele se retorcendo nas correntes que as prendiam acima da sua cabeça. Olhou para o rosto dele, em torno de todo o sangue nos lençóis brancos, os cabelos ensopados de suor, o rosto cansado, magoado. E ainda assim lindo. Sempre lindo.  
-Não machuque...  
-Hai hai. – falou com humor. – Não vou tocar no seu animal de estimação meu amor. – abaixou a cabeça para o pescoço alvo, beijando o local até murmurar. – Algo me diz que o que estou fazendo agora pode o machucar bem mais.  
Sentiu o corpo tenso, e sorriu. Aquela lição estava saindo bem mais divertida do que pensara. Iria apenas punir Naruto por ter ido atrás do Uchiha contra sua ordem, e agora puniria a raposa que pensou que poderia colocar os olhos no que era dele.  
A noite seria longa.  
.......................................  
Os gritos de Naruto eram lindos.  
........................................  
Amanhecia quando finalmente removeu as correntes de chackra das mãozinhas machucadas, beijando os pulsos com carinho. Pegou o corpo inconsciente nos braços, levando-o para a banheira, o limpando cuidadosamente. Daria um dia livre a Naruto, sem missões. Ele poderia ficar em casa e descansar.  
Ao passar as mãos calosas na pele macia do umbigo dele, passeando pelo desenho do selo, quase podia sentir o ódio que emanava de dentro dele, dos olhos vermelhos sangue da raposa.  
Sorriu.


End file.
